Always with you
by Ainaines
Summary: Hicca and Toothless left Berk, discovered that dragons are shapeshifters and eventually fell in love with each other. Female!HiccupxHuman!Toothless
1. Chapter 1- the start

I'm Hicca, terrible name i know. I really don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me. Anyway, before i was even 5-years old, my hole village knew me as "Hiccup the useless". I had this bad habit to destroy everything. That's why my dad tried to keep me indoors always when dragons came to raid our village, of course i didn't listen. I wanted desperately prov that i could be a real viking. So in the end i ended up shooting down the dragon which everyone was so afraid of, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, night fury, and befriending it. (And naming it Toothless!)

And when i tried to show my village that dragons weren't what we believed they were, nobody believed me, of course. They tried to kill my dragon, my best friend, so we flew away, killed the evil queen dragon and left from Norway without looking back.

We ended up to Spain, a beautiful country which people lived in peace with dragons. And after living here for a while, we find out that dragons were shape shifters. So, nowadays Toothless favors to stay at his human body, because well, then we can communicate much, much better.

It has already been a year after we left Berk, and my appearance haven't changed at all. Same petite body and same long curly red hair. My clothes on the other hand has changed (well i would have died because of the heat if i had had keeping wearing those berk clothes), now i favor dresses and sandals. It is always warm, and they has a sea here, so we get our food mostly by fishing. After arriving here, we bought a cottage with breathtaking view to sea.

"What are you thinking about?"

I almost screamed, i hadn't even heard anyone arriving and quickly glancing at my left my eyes are locked with toxic green ones. I sigh and move my gaze back to sea.

This is Toothless' human form, he's about a head taller than me and has black slightly spiky hair. His skin tone is also slightly darker than mine, so yeah, he's also very handsome.

"Oh, it's only you, you scared me, Toothless."

Toothless smirks and wraps his other hand around my neck. "Since when have i been only Toothless, i'm not sure if i should be offended. I am the feared offspring of lightning and death itself after all!"

 _Yeah, right.._ The truth was, always when he came near me i got butterflies in my stomach and i just couldn't keep my eyes away from him. So, you could say that i was in love with my best friend. Who also happened to be a dragon! There were no change for us, plus he probably didn't even think of me that way.

"Oh, please!" I giggled and leaned back that i was resting my head in Toothless' chest. "I am so scared." I smile at him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pouts "You still didn't answer to my question."

A moment i just look at him confused. But then realizing that he had asked me something earlier, i answer. "Oh, i just was thinking about Berk." i could feel that few tears dropped to my cheek. This always happens whenever i think about berk, the hole place just brings me bad memories. People there weren't exactly nice to me. I quickly turn away from Toothless. I really don't wan't him to see me like this. I' _m such a crybaby!_ "I-i am just so happy that i met you and left that awful place, that's all."

Toothless´POV

She had once said that our cottages sea view was breathtaking, but _oh my gosh_ she was so wrong.

Or it's beautiful ass well, i admit. But the view which was really breathtaking was Hicca wrapped in my arms, her scent, that pure aroma that smelled like fruits. Her laugh and her _smile._ Just seeing her smiling to me and always, every fucking time i have to fight down a blush and the need to just kiss her right then and there.

Of course she doesn't know about my feelings, i have been such a coward. I **have** tried to tell her, many, many times but it's not that easy.

I'm afraid, no i'm terrified that she would leave me, that she would be disgusted since she's a human and i'm a dragon.

It's ironic, i'm a night fury and everybody think that i'm fearless. The truth is that i used to be fearless, except of course i feared death but that was all, i didn´t have family and everybody in the nest feared me. So there weren't anyone who mattered to me. But then i met Hicca, and here i am, terrified because some little girl. Even if she is small and not that typical viking type with huge muscles, one wrong word from her and she would leave me heart broken. So, she just came to my life and changed everything, literally.

"I-i am just so happy that i met you and left that awful place." I wanted so much to growl at that, Hicca had told me stories about her village. How they had treated her, even her own father ignored her and didn't show any love towards her. He even said that she isn't his daughter before we left Berk, what kind of father does that? These people had to be insane because Hicca was the nicest person i had ever met.

"Don't worry, i won't let anyone to hurt you ever again." _That's right, if anyone even tries i will kill them._

"What would i do with out you?" she asks.

My heart leaps with joy, just few words from her and here i was smiling like an idiot.

 _This would be perfect time to confess! say it, come on!_

Still, i'm too terrified to even open my mouth. She turns to sit on my lap and i stare directly to her forest green eyes. We just stare each other in silence for a moment until she breathes in and says "You need to promise me that you won't hate me i-i-i.." and then tears begin to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry... i'm such a crybaby" She tries to smile and assure me that she is okay, which doesn't work too well.

Without thinking too more, i embrace her and she grips to my shirt and sniffles. "I could never hate you, and you know it. Whatever it is you can tell me. You know that before i met you i had no reason to live, so i won´t ever leave you, i promise."

She pushes me away so that she could see my face "I- i think that- no i know that i'm in love with you,"

 _WHAT?_

 _This isn't a dream is it?_

"I know that it's stupid, seeing that we are different species. But... but please, just, just don't hate me. I totally understand if you wan't to just ignore this hole conversation a-and" Her voice cracks, and she uses her left hand to wipe of her tears which just keep rolling down.

 _Oh gosh, i hate seeing her crying._ I close the distance between us and capture her lips with mine. After few secounds she answered to my kiss and shyly raised her other hand to my chest, same time her other hand found it places at my shoulder.

Finaly after what felt like a eternity, i broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "You don't even know how many times i have tried to tell you that i love you, but i have been afraid." I caress her cheek lovingly. "Just please stop crying, i'm so head over heels in love with you that it's almost embarrassing."

She smiles and sniffles. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"But guess what?" I begin and she turns to look at me "i'm just wondering what kind of babies we would have, half dragons and half humans, dragons, hole humans?" i lean near Hicca's ear and smirk "We could try, you know?"

She blushes as red as her hair and stutter "W-what..?" I lean over her, pressing her carefully against the floor, now hovering atop her. And then her blush starts to creep down to her neck and she's so shocked that she can´t even answer anything. Our eyes are locked again and we just stare each other for few seconds, she looks so innocent that i just can't take it anymore and burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh, your too cute for your own good!"

Realizing that she had been tricked, she punches me in the arm. It didn´t really hurt because she isn't particularly strong. "Your a horrible person- err, dragon!" She huffs and crosses her arms.

Chuckling, i kiss her cheek "Yeah, yeah i know, love. Sorry, i couldn't resist but your blushing face is just way too cute."

She sighed and asks "Oh, what on earth i´m gonna do with you?"

I smile to her and caress her cheek with my thumb. "Yeah, yeah, i love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with my friend Shae, a year older girl than me that i had met after arriving to Spain. She was my closest friend and i trusted her with everything.

It had been three months after i confessed my feeling to Toothless, and we had shared many kisses. But everytime i tried to go further he stopped me saying that we should wait. For how long, exactly?

"Listen Shae... I need some help." I finally told her, she knew much more about these things than me. She always knew what to do.

She glanced at me and raised her eyebrows, showing that she was listening.

"You know that i confessed to Toothless three months ago. A-and i have tried to go further than kisses few times in last month. But he stops me everytime saying that we should wait." I met her gaze and sigh. "Do-do you think that maybe, maybe he doesn't love me?" That hurted, i had thought it many times, but it stinged much more voiced aloud.

To my suprise Shae laughed, and smiled to me. "You can't seriously be thinking that he doesn't love you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? like a love sick puppy!" She waved her arms in every direction while speaking. "And i have catch him many times looking at your butt, like he can't keep his eyes away from you." She grinned "And every time he realises his get caught he blushes furiously." I couldn't help my own blush, and for that Shae laughed "Yeah, like that." she said, still grinning.

I groaned "Yeah, yeah okay he's in love with me, but then what is the problem! If he likes my body that much, why does he stop me every time?" This is so embarrassing, oh my gosh.

She smirked and grosses her arms, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe he's afraid of something? Or then he thinks that you would regret it later." She smiles and leans closer. "You need to look like something he just can't say no."

"And that would be?"

She turns around, her long brown hair swinging. "Usually some new clothes that reveals more does it for John." oh right, John is Shae's husband. They had been together for three years already.

She grins and looks at me again, "I can borrow some clothes for you if you wan't! I have some old ones that are too small for me now. If their handy you can keep them." She winked and i had to look at the ground because my red cheeks. And again i could hear her laughing. _so embarrassing._

"Oh, i almost forgot! I heard this morning that Tom is getting married. And the worst part is that it's some viking tribe. Their coming for the wedding in four days." Shae said. Tom Was Shae's best friend, they had known each other since they were kids. And Thomas was like a brother to Toothless.

"Bu-but he's a dragon! at the moment the girl learns the truth she'll try to cut his head! Are they gone completely crazy?" This didn't sound good, not at all.

Shae sighed. "Yeah i know that, but his father and chief have made their desicion."

Few hours later

I'm standing in front my mirror, in my and Toothless´bed room. _Is it too much?_ Shae had given me an short skirt which left my thighs almost completely bare. A top that was closer to a bra than a shirt. But it was beautiful, it was completely covered with black lace. My red curly hair was free. _should i had done something to my hair? No Toothless likes it open, he has said that._ And then i heard noises from the next room and i turn around just in time to see Toothless opening the door and stepping in the room.

"Evenin-" His sentence was left unfinished as he noticed my clothes. He´s mouth was left open as he tried to find words. "Oh- wow- you got new clothes?"

I smiled to him, Shae had said to smile, act confident and swing my hips. Yeah okay, swing your hips. I did that, and i could hear how he stopped breathing for a moment. _It's working!_ I couldn't help my smile which got even brighter. I walked in front of him and brought my arms around his neck. "Yeah, or actually these are Shae's old ones, but she said that they didn't fit her anymore, so she gave them to me."

And then he captured my lips with his, i smiled into the kiss. I deepened the kiss and tried to take his shirt off and as always, at the same second he broke the kiss. "Hicca, we should't-"

"Why?" I interrupted him. I was mad, and i was sad. so sad. Maybe Shae had been wrong, maybe he really doesn't love me.

He looked at my eyes, i could see the confusion in those toxic green eyes. "W-what?" He asked.

"This should be normal! why not Toothless." I shouted, and then lowered my voice.

"O-or don't you really love me?"

Tears, i was crying. _No, i'm supposed to be confident._

Tootless was shocked and he looked so helpless for a moment, before he captured me in a hug. I just cried into his chest. "Hicca, listen to me. I love you, i love you so much that it hurts."

"Then why?" I sniffed and gripped to his shirt still looking at his chest. I couldn't met his gaze right now.

Toothless hesitated "I-i haven't told you everything about dragons. When you mate with a dragon, it's for life. And... Night Furies lenght of life is much longer than humans. So you will live for many hundreds years longer than you would have as a human." He raised my chin, making me look at his eyes.

"And that's not all. Your gonna become a night fury, it doesn't take more than one night but it´s very, very painful."

He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"If you became dragon, there's no way back. I didn't wan't you to make any rushed decisions. And... i'm not allowed to tell before i'm sure what you wan't and your trust worthy. Other humans can't know about this."

He kissed me. "Please don't get me wrong, i would love to have you as my mate, but please think it trough."

I stared at him. _thats why..._ I sniffed "I-I'm sorry i shouldn't have.."

"Please don't say your sorry, you couldn´t have known, but we should go to sleep but.." Then he looked away from me, being embarrassed. "Just could you, uh, please change your clothes, they're very... distracting."

Then i remembered that i was showing very much of my skin. I giggled nervously. "Oh right" i stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back!"

Toothless was left alone in the room. He groaned.

 _She's definitely too cute for her own good._

Somewhere in the sea

I was mad, no i was furious. Hofferson's belonged to Berk, not to some random land where take to travel many weeks in a ship. I looked around for Stoick, our chief. I found him talking to his best friend Gobber.

In past i had always admired the man, there weren't a dragon he couldn't win. But now i was supposed to marry some random guy from country called Spain. It was far away and i wouldn't see my family ever again. Now i hated him. Very much.

In four days we would arrive in Spain, and i had no desire to get married. All years training to be the best soldier, all for nothing!

The wind blew throw my hair, it was refreshing.

I just needed to come up with a plan to get Stoick call of the wedding.

 _Oh, you just wait, i won´t never give up._

* * *

 _Hello! And thanks for reading my story. I know there's probably some grammar mistakes there but i'm trying to learn! But yeah, Astrid happened. Rest of Berk's teens is going to be in the story later. Hopefully soon._


	3. Chapter 3

There was a lot of people in the docks, everyone was exited to meet Tom's bride and her tribe. They would stay at the village for two weeks before heading back to home after the wedding. Tom was one of the best soldiers in the hole village, and had always said that he wouldn't marry anyone. Yet here he was.

Toothless grinned. "I can't wait for the wedding." I nodded at that. Shae was grinning like an idiot next to us. Tom was her best friend, they had known each other since they were kids. So of course she was exited.

"I wish she's nice, it would suck if we didn't get along." Shae said.

"I think she'll be okay, don't worry. But that dragon situation worries me a bit."

Tom was a Deadly Nadder, a dragon. If the tribe was like Berk, at the same time the girl would learn the truth she wouldn't hesitate to try to kill him.

"Like some girl could kill me!" Tom had said while grinning. This was madness, and our chief, Edward hadn't even told us why this was happening, why were they risking his life, what would they get from this?

"If they bring too much bad memories we can leave." I was brought from my thoughts by Toothless who looked at me worriedly.

I smiled. "No, it would be wrong to hate every viking tribe for what people in Berk has done."

He sighed and just turned his head to look at the ships that were just landing. The chief, Thomas and his dad went to greet the other chief. We stayed at our place in front of the crowd with Shae, i looked around me wondering where John had gone. Oh well.

I looked at the ship, it was big for sure.

A man stepped out of the ship and my blood ran cold. Red curly hair, messy red beard and huge muscles. It hadn't been more than a little over year, but he looked so much older.

 _Stoick._

Then more people came to docks from the ship, there was Snotlout, who was presented as Berk's Future leader. Astrid who was presented as a bride. A bride. Astrid was Tom' bride. And then of course Gobber and Spitelout.

There were lot of people in the ship, i could see Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and many other familiar faces.

Tom tried to smile to Astrid, but Astrid was ignoring him completely. Instead she was looking around the grow before her eyes were locked with mine and she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Which was pretty much what they had think i was. That i had got myself killed without the tribe.

 _Well, i would be dead without Toothless._

When Astrid wasn't answering any of the questions she was asked, Snotlout looked for the person that interested her in the grown so much.

For a moment there was shock written all over before it changed to disgust. "You!" He shouted and everyone turned to look at me.

Stoick looked shocked, but he didn't said anything. For once.

Everyone else was shocked, no one dared to speak. After many minutes a huge man with only one foot came forward. "Hicca.. is it really you?"

 _Gobber._

I stared at Gobber, a man who was more like a father to me than my biological was. I couldn't say anything, i was shocked and terrified.

Toothless had noticed who these people was, too, and growled. "Hicca let's get out of here."

He was about to turn around and walk away but i grabbed his wrist. I couldn't move, my body was frozen with fear.

Snotlout snarled and walked in front of me.

"So, where is that dragon of yours?" He said with disgust in his voice. "Or did it leave after realizing that you are so useless? Like everyone else have always done."

He laughed. No one dared to speak, they just stared in shock.

I just stared at him in silence, fighting down my tears. This had to be a nightmare, this isn't happening.

"Huh, in Berk you always had so much to say, with that sarcasm of yours." He laughed. Then he looked annoyed.

"Don't ignore me, useless!" He grabbed my wrist and tried to twist it but Toothless tore his hand off before he could.

"Don't touch her." Toothless wasn't shouting, he even looked pretty calm. But i knew he was this close to punch Snotlout in the face.

Snotlout looked annoyed, again and glared at Toothless. "Stay out of this, this doesn't concern you." Toothless shoved me behind him and glared back at Snotlout. Snotlout noticed this, an ominous grin appeared to his face.

"What is she to you anyway? a whore?" Snotlout laughed, but the laugh died short because he got punched right in the nose.

Toothless' just punched him in the nose.

In front of everyone.

"Toothless!" I shouted. _Have you lost your mind?!_

Snotlout held his bleeding nose, now in the ground and continued glaring at Toothless.

"Don't you dare to speak about her like that again!" Toothless shouted before turning around, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. "We're leaving, come on."

I just walked with him out of there, leaving everyone confused.

Edward laughed awkwardly. "So, how exactly do you know her?"

* * *

Toothless shut our bedroom's door behind us.

"Have you lost your mind? You just punched Berk's future chief in front of his hole tribe!" I shouted.

"What?! Didn't you hear what he was saying about you!" He took steps forward making me take steps backward.

"Still, they could have killed you!" He took more steps forwards making my back touch the wall.

"It's not like they could have killed me" He huffed. That's true, he was a Night Fury after all.

No human had a change in a fight against him.

He was right, i was being stupid.

"You're right, I-i.. " My voice cracked and i broke into tears. I was so scared, what was a supposed to do? I had been so sure i wouldn't see anyone from Berk ever again, but still, here they were.

He hugged me. "Don't worry, i won't let anyone lay a finger on you"

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you." I just pressed deeper into his warm embrace. I yawned, i was so tired and it was already evening.

"You should go to sleep, i'm going to go buy some food for us." He moved away from me.

I shook my head. "No, i'm coming too."

"No, you're not. Your gonna fall in sleep while you walk." He began to push me towards the bed.

"No, what if someone from Berk is there? Snotlout? I won't let you go alone." I grossed my arms and pouted.

He groaned. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Like you're one to talk."

Toothless sighed.

Then he just lifted me up in bridal style. "Toothless!" i screamed. "What are you doing?!"

And then i was carried across the room to our bed, where he dropped me and i landed on my back with a loud shriek. Then he landed besides me and pulled me closer. "Sleep." He wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Your not gonna leave after i fell asleep, right?" He huffed and pecked my lips.

"No, i'll go tomorrow morning." I wanted to correct him that _we_ were going tomorrow. But i kept silent.

"Good night Hicca."

"Night."

* * *

 _A young girl with red hair was in the killing ring, trying to look calm. If this didn't work, she'd be dead. She took a deep breath and reached for her helmet, lifting it off her head. She threw the helmet to the ground. The nightmare in front of her looked surprised._

 _The girl said loud and clear. "I'm not one of them."_

 _She lifted her arm to touch the dragons snout. "Don't worry, i won't hurt you. I'm not one of them." she whispered._

 _Her father yelled to stop the fight, but not yet, she'd had to made them understand. This had to work._

 _"No! You need to see this!" She kept her eyes locked with the dragon's. "They're not what we think they are! They aren't mindless beasts. We don't have to kill them!"_

 _"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"_

 _Her father yelled, there was a loud ringing sound, her dad had slammed his hammer against the metal bars. The dragon panicked, it had thought that it had been tricked and then attacked. She screamed and ran._

 _Before long she found herself pinned down by a Nightmare. She sobbed, this was it. She was going to die -_

 _Then there was so familiar sound, the Night Furies whistle and BOOM! there was a huge hole in the ring._

 _"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Everyone was in panic._

 _Then she was freed, she gasped for air and sit up. Only to find her dragon fighting the Nightmare. The Nightmare finally backed away, but then the vikings came._

 _"Kill that thing!"_

 _"Fast before it get's away!"_

 _She ran in front of Toothless. "No, stop! He won't hurt you!"_

 _Her own father yelled her. "Get away from that demon!"_

 _She shook her head "No, i won't! I won't let you kill him!"_

 _"You're siding with dragons?!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _Her father looked first shocked and then disgusted. "You're not my daughter."_

 _She blinked down her tears and gritted her teeth. "As if you had ever wanted me to be."_

 _Then she turned around and hopped on Toothless' back, and they flew away._

* * *

It was around midnight when someone knocked the door. I woke up from my dream. I had had lot of nightmares since we left Berk.

I sighed.

I tried to get up, but Toothless' arms were still around my middle. He groaned and pulled me back down. "Whoever it is, they can wait."

"What if something has happened?" Toothless chose to ignore me. "Hey, don't you dare to ignore me!"

He sighed and finally got up. "This better be important."

Toothless was first at the door and opened it, Gobber was behind it, looking pretty unsure.

"Gobber what are you doing here?" I asked, peeking behind Toothless.

He laughed bit nervously. "Can i come in?" I nodded before Toothless could say anything. He shot a glare at me that screamed "You shouldn't trust him!".

Toothless shut the door behind Gobber.

"I'm sorry, i know it's late but i wanted to come without Stoick knowing." Then he walked in front of me. "You are really alive. I though you were dead! Hole tribe thought so!"

He shook his head.

"Stoick is furious and right after you and him-" he glanced at Toothless, who glared at him, not liking that a viking was in our house. "left from the docks earlier, he immediately wanted to know were you lived."

"Why?" Toothless asked, speaking for the first time since Gobber had arrived. "What does he wan't from her?"

Gobber smiled sadly. "I don't really know."

Then he met my gaze again. "But Hicca, you should know that Stoick isn't the same person he was when you left Berk." He laughed sadly. "I know he wasn't a father of the year or anything, but after you left he become obsessed with killing dragons. He doesn't care about anything else anymore."

I glanced at Toothless. _But we killed the queen.. There shouldn't be any raids anymore?_

Toothless just raised his eyebrows.

"And- and i assume that you know already that dragons haven't raided our village after you left." I nodded at that.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you for that." He smiled. I had missed that smile, actually Gobber was the only one from that damn village i had missed.

"Anyway, Stoick had already blamed dragons for killing your mother. And then you left Berk with a dragon. We all thought you were dead." He sighed "I think that he want's his revenge. Anyway we found the dragon nest by using a Terrible Terror as a guide. All the dragons flew from the island, i told Stoick that it was over but he couldn't stop."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Wh-what do you mean?" I choked out.

"It has been a little over a year since you left. He didn't know what to do after defeating the dragon nest, but then he learned that there were more dragon nest's." He sighed.

"We found one, it's far from Berk, takes many days to go by ship but it's huge. Hundreds of new species, even Stoick relized that it would be a suicide to even try to fight them on our own." He shook his head. "You were right, dragons doesn't attack if they're left alone. They have even saved Berk's fisherman's from drowning."

My eyes grew wide. They had saved vikings?

"But still, Stoick is ignoring all this. He want's to destroy that huge nest. He needs men to do so, and he hasn't enough in Berk."

"That's why your here." Realization hit me hard. Of course, why else would they wan't to wed Astrid so far away. This was Stoick's only choice.

"Yes, this tribe is the biggest one. Astrid will get married and for the price Stoick is going to ask help with the nest." He laughed. "It's still a suicide, there's so many dragons."

 _And if it is dragon nest there's probably a alpha dragon too._ They didn't have a change against the nest, but why would the chief agree? There was so many dragons on the island, hell even he's own best friend was a dragon.

Even in this room was one dragon, who wasn't very happy.

Gobber smiled sadly. "No one has spine to tell Stoick that no, this was madness, wake up."

"But still, he was once a good man. He has been trough too much sadness. He will kill us all, but at least we will die as heroes."

I shook my head. "No one has to die because his an idiot. I'm going to speak to him."

"No, you're not." Toothless said. Taking a step closer to me.

"Yes i am. He's my father and i can't just stand and look as hundreds of men dies because of him!" I took a step closer to him and glared at him.

"What good has that village ever did to you!" Toothless snapped.

"Maybe not much, but still!" We stared at each other for a moment, completely ignoring that Gobber was still there.

Finally Toothless gave up and groaned. "All right, but i'll come with you."

I grinned. "Yeah, you can come. We'll go tomorrow." Really i didn't wan't to face my father alone. I was terrified.

"Huh, you two fight like a old married couple!" Gobber said, amused.

I realized how close i and Toothless were, so i hurried to take a step back. My legs got tangled and i was about to fall. I let out a yelp and then there were strong arms around me.

Toothless grinned at me and pulled me back up. He left his other hand around my middle.

I glanced at him, he just grinned at me and i couldn't help my red cheeks.

Gobber chuckled. "So who are you, boyfriend or are you already married?"

Toothless smiled. He had decided that this man could be trusted. He even kind of liked him. And that was something, this man was a viking after all.

"Oh, my name is Toothless and only a boyfriend, but i'd love to marry her someday."

I glanced at him. _You would?_

We hadn't really spoken about marriage, since the mate thing was much more important now.

"Well, if i'm still alive when you to get married, i wan't to be there!" Gobber laughed.

Then he glanced at the window. "Wow, it's late, i should get going."

He was about to leave before he turned and hugged me.

"It's good to see you alive, lad."

He smiled and then left.

"It's going to be okay." Toothless laced his fingers with mine and smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

I love Gobber so much. Also i hate Stoick and Snotlout so much. Huh?

And thanks for the reviews guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been few days after they arrived to Spain. Astrid had wondered to woods to practice and to clear her head. So much had happened in short time, she was supposed to marry some random guy. She had no idea what to do._

 _She was about to throw her axe again when she heard voices. Talking. She followed the voices to find Hicca and her friend.. or maybe a lover? She trought his name was Toothless, but she wasn't sure._

 _What were they doing in the middle of the forest?_

 _"Oh please, it's not my fault you're so slow. Even gronckle could beat you." Hicca said, laughing._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Please."_

 _She followed them deeper into forest, being curious. Hiding behind a huge rock she watched._

 _Toothless- if that was his name, glanced at Hicca. "What are you going to do with the Stoick matter?"_

 _Hicca sighed. "I don't really know. I don't think Edward would even accept Stoick's offer."_

 _"But what if he does?" He asked._

 _"Then i'll talk to him, but only then. I just... He terrifies me. Gobber will understand."_

 _He nodded, then walked a little further and then there was a bright light. Where once had stand a boy, who definitely was a human only few seconds ago, was now standing a dragon. It wasn't big, actually it was pretty small compared to many other dragon species, but it still looked agile and deadly._

 _It spreaded it's wings and then walked over to Hicca. She scratched it behind it's ear and smiled fondly._

 _Then it dawned to her, this dragon, this dragon was the same who saved Hicca at the arena. This dragon was a Night Fury, **the** Night Fury._

 _She let out a gasp, and hid completely behind the rock. Trying to keep silent._

 _"Let's go Toothless." Hicca said, and then there was wings flapping sound and they disappeared._

 _She sat there, shocked. That boy, he was a dragon. What if she was right and Hicca was really in love with him?_

 _She got up and walked back to village._

* * *

"You should have seen the way he looks at her. He's totally into her." Ruffnut laughed.

"I don't know if Hicca has feelings towards him, but if he causes trouble.. We'll just threaten him." She shrugged.

I sighed, me and Ruffnut had been spying Hicca's new friends for the last few days. Especially Toothless, who was apparently a dragon. I told Ruffnut about what i had saw in the forest. She was shocked, even thinking i was mad. But in the end she had believed me.

Toothless was the boy who had punched Snotlout at the docks after he had insulted Hicca. They never shoved any affection in public, but at least that guy was totally in love with her. But he almost never left her side, which was very bad thing.

I really need to talk with her about my marriage, find a way to get back to Berk. If someone could convince Stoick that this was very bad idea, it was her.

But she didn't wan't to talk to her father.

And i weren't never too nice to her in Berk, always ignoring her.

So, she didn't wan't to talk to me.

And if i did one wrong move there could be angry Night Fury after me.

But, that's why we were standing outside Hicca's and Toothless' house at six am in the morning. Ruffnut besides me, grinning like an idiot.

"This is so cool, it has been so long since the last time i broke into someone's house." She whispered. I just shot her the "what the hell Ruffnut?" look.

The front door opened, Toothless got out to buy food. He always left so early, leaving Hicca alone in the house. Ruffnut nodded. Now or never. Him gone, we had nothing to worry about.

We climbed in trough a window, both landing silently into their bedroom. Hicca was still asleep at the bed, as we had expected. We crept close and to our both relief she wasn't naked, because well, that had been embarrassing. We nodded to each other and i climbed on top of Hicca's stomach. Ruffnut kept a little farther away, just in case if Toothless would come back too early.

Hicca woke up and tried to scream but i slammed my palm in front of her mouth. She calmed down after recognizing me and i moved my hand away from her face.

"Astrid? Ruffnut? What are you doing here!" She glanced at Ruffnut, looking confused.

"I have a favor to ask. I-"

"Why would i do anything for you." She interrupted me, looking bored.

This has to be the first time when she says "no" to me. Or interruptes me, wow.

Ruffnut snickers behind me, i must have looked surprised.

"Would you just listen to me?"

She huffs at that.

"So, as you probably know already- i'm supposed to marry some random guy."

"He's name is Tom." She says.

"Whatever. I'm not going to marry him and you're going to help me."

She shook her head but kept silent. So i continue.

"I need you to speak to Stoick, convince him that this is very, very bad idea."

She laughs. "First of all why in earth would i help you, and secondly he never listen to me."

"But you need to try, i'm not leaving before you promise to try."

She shook her head wildly and tries to get away, she tries to push me away, which doesn't work too well. I just keep her hands locked against the bed, she struggles for a moment before giving up. She huffs.

"I'm not helping you, just get off of me!"

"Nope, not going to happen."

We stare down each other for a moment.

"Why do you think i would help you? What have you ever done to me?" She finally asks and starts struggling again.

"Not much maybe, but if you don't wan't me to go tell Stoick about your little shapeshifting dragon friend, then you will help me." She freezes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

I smirk. "About your friend, his name is Toothless, right? The one with black hair?" She looks scared. perfect.

"I followed you two to forest and puff! he changed into a Night Fury. He's a dragon, isn't he?" She keeps silent. "What would Stoick do if he knew?"

She opened her mouth to answer when the bedrooms door is slammed open. Toothless is standing there, looking confused.

"What is going on in here?!"

* * *

Toohtless barged to the room, at the moment he realized what was happening he took his knife, then he was standing behind Ruffnut, holding his blade at her throat. Ruffnut froze, not expecting Toothless to be so quick.

Just few seconds later i felt a blade on my throat too, held by Astrid. Then there was a silence when Astrid and Toothless stared each other.

Finally Toothless cleared his throat. "What are you two doing here?"

Astrid glared at him. "I was just talking to Hicca."

He looked annoyed. "About what exactly?"

 _Oh gosh no.._

"Astrid followed us to the woods. They know." I told him, thinking it was better to heard from me.

His face fell. "Wh- what, how many knows about this?"

Ruffnut decided to answer this time."Only me and Astrid." She grinned. "I first thought she had gone mad. I mean, i think you're hot and i hadn't think that dragons could be hot." She shrugged.

Toothless looked distressed.

Astrid decided to ignore her best friends remark. "So, do we have a deal?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"What deal?" Toothless asked.

"I'm going to talk to Stoick and try to convice him that Astrid's marriage is a bad idea. In return she and Ruffnut won't tell anyone about this hole dragon thing."

"And if he won't say yes, you will help me find a way to not get married." Astrid added. "So, do we have a deal?"

I sighed, i didn't had many choices did i? "Yeah, we have a deal."

* * *

I was in total chaos, first i had lost my wife, my sweet Valka to those devils. Then my own daughter was taken by one, i had been so sure that the unholy offspring of lightning and death had brainwashed her or something, then taken her away and killed her.

"She's alive.." I sighed, what was i going to do now?

All this time, i just had wanted to find that Night Fury and revenge her death.

But now she very much alive, and what he had heard she had fallen in love with some local boy. Also that dragon could very well be somewhere in the woods, hiding.

* * *

"No, you need to stay home. I wan't to talk to him alone." I pleaded, Toothless didn't like the idea of letting me to go alone.

He finally sighed. "Okay, okay but call me if you need me."

I nodded. "Yeah, i will. I won't take long."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I smiled to him.

* * *

I knocked the door, Stoick was staying in one of the quest houses with Gobber.

Stoick opened the door and looked surprised. "Oh, Hicca."

"Hey Stoick, can i come in?"

He nodded and let me in. I walked in the house and glanced at him, he seemed to be bit nervous. Which was new.

"So, how is it going-" He started akwardly.

"Why are you forcing Astrid to get married?" I interrupted him.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"There's no point, Edward or anyone from this village won't help you with the nest, if that's what you're really after. They live in peace with the dragons, everyone knows it."

He looked irritated. "Just because you chose to be friends with that devil doesn't mean they will choose the same path. I'll make them understand."

I laughed dryly. "Oh please, they're not devils if someone is, then it is us humans."

He grumbled at that.

"Why won't you just open your eyes Stoick, dragons doesn't raid Berk anymore, they haven't in year." I knew this was so useless, he never listen. "And what i've heard they have even saved fisherman's from drowning!"

He glared at me, he was angry now. "They have killed hundreds of us! They killed your mother Hicca, have you forgot that?!"

"Of course i haven't, but that was almost 16 years ago! We have killed thousand of them, they raided us because they had to!"

This always happened, either he was the only one who spoke or then we ended up shouting at each other.

"You're just so stubborn, you never listen, why is that?!" I yelled.

"Oh, right, that devil, where have sent him? I can't wait to meet him to see his head on my own wall!" He yelled.

"Don't you dare to speak like that about my best friend!" I screamed back.

"Best friend!" He laughed. "That lizard doesn't have emotions, his just using you!"

"That dragon is more of a family to me than you never were!" I screamed.

And then he slapped me, my hand flew to my cheek. It hurted, but i was more shocked.

There was silence.

We fought, of course, we'd scream at each other. But he had never, ever hit me.

A tear landed on my cheek, i sniffled and glared at him. "Stay away from me." I turned around and walked to door, opening it.

"Hi-Hicca wai-"

and i slammed it after me, ignoring him completely.

This wasn't the man i had once known.

* * *

I took of running, i ended up to forest, that was where i always found myself when i needed to clear my head.

The forest was different from Berk's ones, it was greener and there was many plants which names i still didn't know. The birds were strange to me, they were beautiful, so colorful. But it still had that calming effect.

I sat down, leaning against a tree. I sighed and closed my eyes. It felt like wherever i went, trouble followed.

I should have known that it was stupid begin with to think that Stoick would listen to me. He never had, always ignoring me. But he had never hit me, he was often angry, yes, but he had never even tried to hit me.

Then there was a flapping sound, a dragon? My eyes shot open.

But we told every dragon to stay in their human form during the viking's visit!

A black dragon landed in front of me.

 _Night fury!_

I got up, glaring at him and i was about to shout that Toothless was being too reckless. Being in his Dragon form, what was he thinking?!

But then i realized it. This dragon was slightly bigger than Toothless was, it's eyes were darker than his were too.

 _That isn't Toothless!_

I stumbled backwards, which caused the dragon to spread it wings, making it look bigger. And then it snarled.

Now i was horrified, it was angry.

 _Oh gosh what do i do, what do i do?!_

I could try to gain it's trust but, but there was that _but_. What if it didn't trust me, now Toothless couldn't save me. At the time he'd get here i would be dead already.

Or i could try to run back to village. There was a big change to get caught, and then i would surely be killed.

We eyed each other, why didn't Toothless ever told me if Night furies had any weaknesses?

The dragon growled, and took a step closer to me.

I panicked, and turned around.

 _RUN, RUN, RUN!_

I ran as fast as i could, dodging behind trees, it shot a fireball into a tree that was few inches from my head. I screamed.

"TOOTHLESS!" i yelled, then i tripped and fell on the ground.

I tried to get up, but the dragon was there in a flash and pinned me down.


End file.
